


with a blow of a candle

by poeticaid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Infidelity, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?, i see 'Jefferson cheats' on Hamilton fanfics and some stuff, so i was all, what if Hamilton cheats with Thomas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Alexander Hamilton cheats on his husband, Thomas Jefferson, with John Laurens.





	with a blow of a candle

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for my prompt thing, but it was very ling so i decided to make it a fanfic that will kill me to death

Once there was a time, when Alexander Thomas used to be enemies, then became friends, then became lovers. Of course, that will never let them cease their never ending bickering, or Thomas' comments to Alexander. But they were tender and honest and loving to each other. Alexander's stubborn behavior and Thomas' snark must be a fitting for both of them. The couple both have an adopted son, Philip, whom they cherished and doted on completely. They loved each other, nothing had ever come between them.

Until a young man by the name of John Laurens showed up by his door. Thomas was at work, Alexander was at home because his boss demanded him to 'take a break'. It was a bad idea. John led Alex to his home, and that is where he started the love affair, one of the biggest scandals of all time.

One month into the affair, he encountered a raging Aaron Burr. Aaron blackmailed Alexander that if he didn't give him money, he'll tell Thomas what he did. Of course, the great Alexander did not want his love to find out, and gave Aaron money to compensate in exchange of John whenever he needed him.

Yet he was shoved into one of the closet doors by Hercules, Lafayette, and George Washington, all asking and demanding him why and how he was taking money from the company. That's when Alex broke, and told them of his affair with John, and gave them his cellphone, showcasing all of Aaron Burr's texts and blackmail against him. His friends and boss were outraged; they bickered and chastised him, telling him how can he do this to Thomas? What did he do wrong to you? Is a couple fucks in someone's apartment worth it for breaking someone's heart?

They're right. Alexander made them swear never to tell anyone, and, being good friends they were, swore not to tell anyone. His secret was safe. He trusts them with all his heart.

Then one day, he just can't take it anymore. His moral compass was going haywire, and after considering the consequences and how everyone would react, he decided to foolishly write a post about his affair. How smart of him. After he posted it, he went back to sleep, knowing of the scorn he will face in the morning. He readies himself for the names and glances that he will be stolen at.

What he was not ready for was Thomas slamming the door open so loud it vibrated through the whole house. Alexander grimly walk downstairs, forcing a smile and getting ready to greet Thomas pleasantly. But all he confronted downstairs was an enraged, sobbing Thomas, whose face was writhed with hurt, pain, heartbreak, and anger. He remembered all the names Thomas called him that day, the shouting, his crying, and... he went to the guest room. He refused to sleep with Alexander that night. Alex deserved it.

Many of their friends came into their home, but obviously, they're not here for Alex. They were here for Thomas Jefferson. Eliza comforted Thomas from his crying, Angelica gave Alexander the slap on the face, and the friends who knew the longest- Lafayette refuses to make eye contact with him, Hercules remains uncharacteristically silent, and George Washington muses on how _"He's disappointed with his son."_ Alexander begrudgingly replied with, _"I'm notcha son."_ George Washington replies back with, _"You're right; you were never my son."_ Alexander's eyes widen, hurt, but he didn't talk back. He overhears James Madison tell Thomas to break up with him. It hurts, but he deserves everything thrown to him. Only his son, Philip, nineteen years old now, did not treat him like the cheater he is, and prefers to spend time with him.

Thomas Jefferson was never the same. He wasn't the joyous Southener Alex had married, rather he was now a brooding, depressed, and emotional mess. Whenever he and Alexander were alone, Thomas would call him names. He deserved everything thrown at him by the love of his life, and decides to ignore it. But whenever he enters his room, he would cry himself a river. He shouldn't even be calling Thomas the love of his life. Alexander broke his heart, and he has to pay for it.

The only one Thomas had a warm relationship with was Philip, who would always make him happy, either with his poems, or with the paintings he normally does every week. One time, when Alexander was off to work, he noticed that Thomas was laughing with what Philip said. It made Alexander melancholy, that he will never get to see Thomas smiling like that. Whenever they were alone, Thomas didn't talk, nor eat. He had gotten quite thinner, but whenever Philip was there, it seems to lighten Thomas' mood, as whenever their son was around the dinner table, he would eat and smile and talk.

In the third week, Thomas stopped calling Alexander names, or taunted him. He refused to make eye contact with the smaller man, and refused to eat and sleep in the same house as him. Thomas started to ignore Alexander completely, as if he didn't exist in this world that was designed to hate them.

One day, a sunny day that was meant to mock of their shortcomings, Alex had gotten a text from George, telling him that he needs to 'take another break'. That was the third time this month. It had been months after his confession, and nobody warmed up to him, nor did his old friends want to hang out with him. It was frustrating to deal with this, but Alexander knew he deserved it. He then sees Thomas taking out his favorite leather jacket, and walks up to him.

"Hey, Thomas", Alexander says, scratching the back of his neck. Thomas growls at the mention of his name.

"Leave me alone, _Hamilton_."

Alexander widens his eyes at the use of his surname instead of his first name. He had gotten so used to how it sounded rolling off Thomas' lips, that he forgets the harsh reality of nature.

"Um, Washington texted me and told me to 'take a break'", Alexander says. "So... can we walk together? Just the two of us?"

Thomas stays silent, and walks off. Alexander follows him. Thomas ignores him. Alexander starts up meaningless conversations, ones that were not important, nor are eventful, and even made a couple of jokes here and there, but Thomas would not respond. Alexander sighs and still continues to follow him and walk with him to the park, where they sat down on a bench, Thomas a few meters away from Alexander. Alexander, being the idiot he was, scoots closer to Thomas and tries to take his hand, but Thomas flinches and retracts his hand harshly, glaring back at Alexander as he did so, teeth barred. Alexander should be fearing him, but this was the first time Thomas had ever made eye contact with him for months.

Then Thomas stands and leaves Alexander on the bench. Alexander stares at the hand he had just used to touch Thomas, and follows afterwards. When Thomas became quite aware that Alexander was following him, he walks even faster, and finally reaching their own house, slips inside his room, and locks the doors. Alexander sees Philip on the couch, looking upstairs then back at his father.

"Are you two... getting back together?", Philip asks with hope in his eyes.

So it became a weekly routine. Alexander would always ask Thomas if he can walk with him, and even though Thomas did not utter a word of either affirmation nor negation, he was always seen going and following him. Alexander always tried to hold his dearest's hand, but Thomas always retracts it and races to their house and his bedroom, always locking the door. And whenever Alex gets there, Philip greets him with a knowing look and smile, as if he wants this to happen.

_He's getting there._

Another walk around the streets, and they reach one of the apple orchards of the far east. They look at the fruit-bearing trees in wonder, and, by surprise, Alexander takes Thomas' hand. The darker man growls, trying to retract his hand away, was concerningly becoming weaker; he had not eaten nor drank anything ever since that time.

"Look at where we are", Alexander says, looking at the gardens, rubbing his hands on Thomas', trying to make him relax a bit. He then looks at the frustrated Jefferson with a sad look. "I know I don't deserve you, but let me be with you, let me walk with you, let me talk with you, everything we used to do."

Thomas surprisingly relaxes under Alexander's grip, but glares at him sourly, but Alexander pays no attention to that.

"It doesn't have to be romantic, nor platonic. Just let me feel your presence. Just let me here your beautiful voice. That'd be enough."

Thomas looks back at the gardens, still holding Alexander's hand, though loosely this time. But Alexander kept a smile on his face, as he's still feeling the warmth of Thomas' hand on his.

Now this one became their recent daily routine. Alexander would ask Thomas if he wants to take a walk, and either Thomas nods or shakes his head in response. But it was always a yes. They would walk, Alexander tells Thomas unnecessary work tales, and Thomas just crosses his arms and looks away, but Alexander can slightly tell that Thomas is getting quite amused with his stories. They would often stare at buildings or at nature, and Alexander would hold Thomas' hand for the warmth that will never be there. Thomas did not object, nor did he growl in frustration. He simply lets Alexander have what he wants. After their walks, Thomas did not go in the house first, and would walk with Alexander back home. Thomas never utters a word, and maybe that was fair. Philip was always smiling up at them.

One day, after walk, they were standing in front of a tree. Alexander looks at it with wonder, and lets his hand let go from Thomas'. But then something grips it, as if they want to feel its warmth. He looks up and sees Thomas in the verge of crying, holding Alexander's hand. Then he utters the words,

"It was quiet uptown, isn't it?"

Alexander looks at Thomas, then back at his hand. Thomas looks at him, grief-stricken, then changes into a smile, enveloping Alexander in a hug. Alexander breaks down, hiccuping and letting off the sadness from his chest. He feels a pat on his back, and a shoulder that he used to cry on every time. He can feel Thomas' tears running down to him, and they walk home, warmly enveloped in each other's arms. When they came home, Philip ran up to them and hugged them both, breaking down in tears. Thomas regained his old colors, and decided to take heart to go back to work with Alexander. When every employee sees Alexander and Thomas holding hands, they whisper to each other why Thomas would forgive a cheater.

But Alexander nor Thomas didn't care, for they rekindled their old love.


End file.
